Les stalactites rêvent trop vieux
by Lostsea
Summary: Regarde il, gèle...Là sous mes yeux...Je l'aimais et tu l'aimais cet être surnaturel venu des cieux...Mais son rôle n'était pas d'être l'âme sœur de l'un d'entre nous...Le rôle de ce serviteur de cupidons était de trouver l'être aimé pour chacun d'entre nous...nous,mortel...Et la fin on s'est revu à nouveau... shonen-aï,UA âme sœur,fic song, surnaturel très léger,Original OC


_J'ai déjà publier cet os sur mon blog skyrock ( ). C'est ma première histoire autant sur que sur skyrock, alors j'espère que c'est potable -_-._

 _Regarde, il gèle...Là sous mes yeux...Des stalactites rêvent..._

Entre deux chemins de terres glacées entouré par ces êtres en bois épineux tout de vert vêtu, seul couleur qui contraste harmonieusement avec le blanc pure des vallées. Aucun son, aucun bruit ne vient perturber la nature endormie à par ce vent orgueilleux faisant dansé les flocons. Flocons qui virevoltent et virevoltent dans le souffle froid de l'hiver pour enfin atterrir en toute légèreté sur le sol humide. Quelques rares fleurs essayent de survivre au pied d'un sapin. Le soleil d'un faible éclat jaunâtre n'offre qu'une maigre protection face au vent froid de l'hiver. Aucun refuge et aucune source de chaleurs dans cette forêt ensevelit par la neige. Pauvres petites fleurs condamné ! Elles avaient déjà une vie éphémère encore écourté par le climat impitoyable de ces terres désolées. Une vie injuste...Elles auraient préféré naître où le soleil éclatait de mille feu, entouré par des couleurs vives, où les oiseux chantaient percher dans les arbres remplis de leurs sœurs. Oh ! Elles rêvaient, elles prièrent même pour que rien qu'une fois une abeille vienne butiner leurs pollens. Mais on ne choisis pas où on naît...on ne naît pas tous égo... Et ça veut pour tous êtres vivent dans ce monde, garder le à l'esprit... À n'importe quels lieux et n'importe quelles époques.

Il n'y avait qu'une âme mélancolique qui est resté figé devant cette forêt du grand Nord. Il allait bientôt partir vers des terres inconnues et il en avait peur. Oui, le jeune homme était une de ces personnes réservé qui préfère le confort du quotidien qu'une aventure palpitante dans des régions lointaine ou une histoire d'amour remplie de passion et d'interdit. Mais c'était une occasion en or... Qu'il ne pouvait pas manquer. À peine âgé de 21 années, Eirik Sæther est admis dans une grande université japonaise, une bourse en plus avec le voyage tout frais payer ! Eirik a toujours eu des bonnes notes dans toutes les matières, aucun échec. On peut dire qu'il est surdoué. Depuis sa tendre enfance, le jeune norvégien a toujours eu le nez plongée dans les bouquins. Il a jamais été comme les enfants de son âge qui jouaient au foot à l'école, qui se lançaient dans de grandes guerres à la boule de neiges et qui s'affrontaient au hockey sur glace ou encore des courses dans des patins sur le lac gelé en défaut d'avoir une patinoire. Non lui, il préférait immerger dans l'histoire passionnantes d'un roman, dessiné des dessins de toutes sortes pour sa mère et sa petite sœur, joué avec ses figurines et des fois aidé sa mère avec la cuisine et le ménage. En fait, les seules fois qu'il sortait du logis était pour aller à école, à l'épicerie à la demande de sa mère ou quand sa petite sœur, Karine l'obligeait à faire de la luge avec elle ou un bonhomme de neige, tout dépendait de l'envie de sa sœur capricieuse. Son père l'a toujours préféré à lui. Anathon Sæther est un grand homme robuste et fier de sa famille, chasseur de père en fils. Alors imaginer sa déception quand son fils de 9 ans refusait catégoriquement de faire du sport, venait brailler dans les bras de sa mère car des garçons de son école avait été « méchant avec lui » qu'il disait. Mais ce ne fut pas le pire, le chef de famille désespérait quand il voyait son aîné se faire battre au bras fer par sa cadette de 5 ans ou encore joué au parfait ménagère. Mais évidemment ça s'était la faute de sa femme, Dagna. Elle l'a toujours trop dorloté quand il était petit. Son épouse lui a même confectionné à tablier à fleur pour quand il l'aidait en cuisine. Heureusement que la femme au foyer était là pour croire en son fils. Eirik pense même que sans elle, il aurait abandonné les études à 16 ans comme tous les hommes dans la famille pour devenir chasseur. Dagna n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter

« - Mon doux petit Eirik ne t'oblige jamais à faire ce que tu n'aimes pas pour plaire aux autres. Fais ta vie comme tu l'entends. Fais ce que tu aimes. Fais-toi tes propres opinions sur ce qui est bien ou mal. Reste toi-même et te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Sache que quoi que tu fasses, tant que tu es heureux, je serais toujours heureuse et fier de mon fils. »

Ah ! Il aimerait tellement que sa mère soit là, elle lui donnerait du courage...Non, il ne doit pas être faible, tant pis si son père désapprouvait. Eirik devait aller au Japon. C'était sa destinée. Il devait aller vers elle. Et la fille des bois ne lui aurait pas menti, non...Si...

-Esa, j'arrive. Attend moi. Murmure-t-il avant de se retourner vers sa nouvelle vie.

 **Et mes rêves s'accrochent à tes phalanges**

 **Je t'aime trop fort ça te dérange**

 **Et mes rêves se brisent sur tes phalanges**

 **Je t'aime trop fort**

 **Mon ange mon ange**

 **De mille saveurs une seule me touche**

 **Lorsque tes lèvres effleurent ma bouche**

 **De tous ses vents un seul m'emporte**

 **Lorsque ton ombre passe ma porte**

Le « tic-tac » de l'horloge était le seul son dans la salle lugubre. C'était une grande chambre composé d'un lit double, de deux tables de chevet en bois de chêne comme le lit avec des ornements dorés. Sur les devants de la pièce, un bureau muni d'une chaise englobe la place dans cette immense pièce. Un jeune homme sûrement dans la vingtaine y demeurait. Une grande quantité de paperasse sur côté gauche du bureau et l'homme prostré sur sa chaise sur le côté de droite. On pouvait voir les cernes sous ses yeux dû à l'épuisement. Dans un coin du bureau un verre d'eau accompagné d'une boite de médicament pour prévenir un mal de tête qui arrivera évidemment sans crier garde. Un bruit sourd provenant de la porte le fit s'arrêter dans son travail.

« Oui, entrer. » La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une jeune domestique. La femme se donnait nerveusement sur le seuil de la porte. Les joues rosie par la gêne, elle jouait avec ses doigts montrant un début d'anxiété.

« Jeune maître, le dîner est servie. » Un long silence s'en suivi. Ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus en attendant une réponse. Le jeune homme leva les yeux de sa paperasse. Son regard se dirigea vers la domestique. Un regard froid et hautain.

« Et alors ? » Sa voix grave résonnait dans la salle. Une tension glaciale émanant de la pièce fit encore plus trembler la pauvre femme. Le regard baisé refusant de croiser les prunelles noisette de son maître de peur mourir sur place. Ah, si les regards pouvaient tuer.

« He-eu j-je pen-pensais que vu qu vo-vous trava-vailler de-depuis ce matin, v-vous voudrez peu-peu-être faire u-une pose. » dit-elle de sa voix tremblante toujours la tête baisé trouvant ses pied très intéressant tout d'un coup.

« Et bien vous avez eu tort. »

« Dé-désolé, j-je pensais que... »

« Non ! Vous ne pensez pas ! Ne venait plus me déranger pour une quelconque raison idiote quand je travaille. Allez-vous en, maintenant. » Il retourna à son travail ne se préoccupant plus la jeune femme au bord des larmes qui s'excusa une dernière fois avant de disparaitre derrière la porte. Au moment où la porte se referma sur elle-même, un long soupir se fut entendre dans la chambre désormais silencieuse.

« Tch, femme stupide. » Grimaçant, il prit dans sa main un objet étant autour de son cou, une sorte de pendentif. Le regard rêveur, il repensa à elle...à son ange...son ange des neige...à sa Esa. Esa était son amour d'enfance, il n'avait que 9 ans quand il la rencontrer. Et elle était presque une femme. Ce ne fut pas la différence d'âge qui rendu leur relation impossible. Mais parce que personne ne crut qu'elle existait vraiment...Puis tout devenu noir...

Un jeune garçon au regard terne sorti d'une voiture devant un grand manoir entouré de neige et de glace. Le garçon tressailli, il faisait froid ici, en Norvège. C'est ici avec son grand-père qu'il allait vivre. Dans cette grande demeure froide et imposante, il la détestait déjà cette immonde grande maison. Comme son grand-père qu'il ne connaissait que depuis trois jours à peine. Il déteste son grand-père qui la obliger à venir vivre dans cette petite ville dans le fin fond de ce pays enneigé. Il pouvait être le pays origine de sa douce mère, le petit garçon détestait ce pays, cette ville, ce vieux manoir...Et par-dessus tout, il haïssait la neige. Sa mère, Asora Olsen a rencontré lors d'une fête Haruhiko Fumitake, un jeune noble japonais et héritier d'une des plus grande entreprise du Japon venu pour les affaires. Ce fut le coup de foudre entre les deux. Ils croyaient tellement que l'amour était éternel, qu'ils décidèrent un mois après leur rencontre de se marier et de vivre au Japon. C'est comme ça qu'Asora Olsen est devenu Asora Fumitake. Deux ans après leur mariage, ils eurent un fils, Daisuke Fumitake, jeune héritier de la grande famille noble Fumitake. Malheureusement pour le jeune garçon, il ne put vivre longtemps avec ses parents. Oui, car à l'âge de 9 ans, le jeune héritier sera le seul survivant de l'accident de voiture qui fauchera la vie à ses parents.

« Daisuke, rentre, tu vas attraper froid. » La voix autoritaire de son grand-père le fit sortir de sa rêverie. Les pieds gelés et les mains brulées par le froid, il rentra d'un pas lent dans l'immense demeure. Ce soir-là, il s'endormit en pleurant.

{3 semaine plus tard}

Daisuke se sentait fatigué, fatigué du froid. Il ne peut pas faire plus de 5°C dans ce pays stupide. Mais ce qu'il aggravait sa mauvaise humeur, c'était bien...oui...c'était l'école. Son premier jour qui plus est, D'un air renfrogné il commença la marche vers la voiture où l'attendait son grand-père.

L'école s'était finalement bien passer. Tous les autres enfants ont été gentils avec lui. Même après quelques semaines, il l'idolâtrait pour ses prouesses physiques en sport. Bon, il en avait des gamins bizarre comme Edon, le mangeur de grotte de nez, Lukas qui croyait être un grand sorcier celtique ou encore la fille aux couettes qui parlait toute seule. Mais ça, Daisuke s'en fichait. C'était de toute façon que des larbins. Ils étaient tous ses serviteurs. Oui, Daisuke était de loin supérieure et comme disais son grand-père « Les autres n'existent que pour servir notre famille. » La plus part des enfants de l'école lui obéissait déjà au doigt et l'œil. À la cantine, il voulait un autre dessert quelqu'un lui donnait le sien. C'est lui qui décidait des jeux à la récré et après l'école. Il était le maître et aux les serviteurs. Mais il avait bien quelqu'un qu'il détestait. C'est un enfant de sa classe, un gamin aux cheveux couleur blé et yeux bleu glacé nommé Eirik. Ce gamin était toujours calme. Il bégayait à chaque phrase. Daisuke détestait les personnes pas sûre d'elle et qui ne savait pas s'exprimer correctement. Eirik ne se fâchait jamais même quand les autres marchaient sur ses pieds, littéralement ou qu'on l'insultait. Toute la classe, le regardait plus bas que terre. À la place de se battre pour sa fierté, lui il pleurait à chaude larme en demandant pardon. Quelle mauviette...Daisuke déteste les mauviettes, il déteste les lâches, les peureux. Cet imbécile leurs avait demandé, il y a deux jour, si il pouvait jouer avec eux. Le jeune héritier n'eut même pas besoin de lever le petit doigt que ses serviteurs l'ont chassé. La mauviette s'était mis en boule part terre, les larmes aux yeux en même pas cinq minute. Daisuke haïssait ses yeux glacé qui lui rappelait le froid de l'hiver.

« Arrête de rêver, Daisuke, tu vas te faire attraper. » Se murmure-t-il à soi-même. Il était en pleine partie de chat perché, donc pas le temps de penser aux idiots. Surtout quand ils jouaient dans leur terrain jeu préféré, la forêt. Daisuke couru le plus loin possible dans l'espoir de trouver une cachette. En s'aventurant de plus en plus loin dans la forêt. Mais avant qu'il s'en rende compte il était déjà allé trop loin. Ce n'est qu'au moment où il trébuche sur une racine qu'il la vit, cette femme mystérieuse. Elle était d'une beauté irréelle. Cette femme avait une peau de porcelaine, des cheveux blancs comme la neige et des yeux violait très clair qui était assorti à sa petite robe mauve foncé. Daisuke détestait le blanc, il détestait les cheveux de cette femme. Cette femme en petite robe légère et à pied dénudé l'agaçait. Bon dieu, n'avait-elle pas froid ? Daisuke fronça les sourcils. Elle ressemblait à un ange.

« T'es qui toi ? Un ange ? Si t'en est un, vas-t-en. Je n'aime pas les anges. »

« Pourquoi n'aime-tu pas les anges ? » Elle avait la voix si douce et si envoutante que le jeune garçon ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Parce que les anges me rappelle la neige et je déteste la neige. »

« Pourquoi déteste-tu la neige ? »

« Ça te regarde pas ! Je ne te connais même pas en plus ! »

« Oh ! Mais quelle impolie je fais ! Je suis Esa. Toi qui vis dans un pays où la neige est éternel, comment peux-tu la détester ? »

« Tch ! Parce que ce foutue pays et sa neige me rappelle Noël et je hais Noël ! »

« Pourquoi hais-tu Noël ? »

« Parce que parce... » Le gamin s'arrêta un instant l'air perturber. Il réfléchit en essayant de trouver les bons mots. Les poings serrés et la tête baissée, il reprit la parole. « Parce que je n'ai ni de mère ni de père avec qui le fêter. Pas d'amis de confiance pour me confier. Je n'ai qu'un grand-père absent toute l'année. Je suis seul. » La voix cassante, il essayait e retenir ses pleurs tout en cachant ses larmes derrière sa manche.

« Et si je te disais que je peux t'aider à trouver quelqu'un. Me laisseras-tu faire ? »

« Oui... » À cette réponse, la femme sourit en sortant objet mystérieux de sa poche. Elle se rapprocha de l'enfant. Arriver en face de celui-ci, elle lui mit une sorte de médaillon autour du cou. Le regard étonné de couleur noisette rencontra les douces prunelles lavande.

« Elle est pour toi. Garde le autour de ton cou quoi qu'il arrive. Un jour, on te proposera de représenter l'image de l'entreprise familiale sur une île d'Asie. Accepte ! Car se sera sur cette île que tu rencontreras ton âme sœur... »

« Mon â-âme so-oeur... »

« Oui, ton pendentif brillera et te montrera la direction quand tu seras proche d'elle. » Apres avoir fini de parler, la mystérieuse femme disparu en un coup de vent. Daisuke étonné la chercha du regard. Il cria son nom mais en vain...Elle était déjà partie...

Le jeune homme sursaute déstabilisé par l'environnement inconnu. Revenant à lui, il comprit que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Qu'il n'était plus un gamin de 9 ans mais un jeune homme âgé de 21 ans. Trop fatigué, il se résigna un allé au lit et de remettre sa paperasse à demain. Couché sur son dos et serrant son pendentif, Daisuke soupira.

« Mon doux ange, je t'attend. Qu'attends-tu pour venir me voir ? Esa... »

 **Et mes rêves s'accrochent à tes phalanges**

 **Je t'aime trop fort ça te dérange**

 **Et mes rêves se brisent sur tes phalanges**

 **Je t'aime trop fort**

 **Mon ange mon ange**

 **Prends mes soupirs donne-moi des larmes**

 **A trop mourir on pose les armes**

 **Respire encore mon doux mensonge**

 **Que sous ton souffle le temps s'allonge**

Le train allait à toute allure, Plongé dans ses pensées, Eirik regardait par la fenêtre. Ça fait déjà quelques semaines qu'il vit au Japon. Le jeune homme avait pris goût à ce pays, sa culture aussi fascinante que bizarre, leur cuisine, leur climat, tout. Il n'y avait pas un jour sans qu'Eirik apprenne quelque chose. Mais il y avait un bémol. Esa ne s'était toujours pas montrer. Il craignait tellement qu'elle lui avait menti ce jour-là.

Oui, ce jour-là, il avait enfin eu le courage de demander aux garçons de sa classe pour jouer avec eux. Évidemment, ils l'avaient rejeté cruellement. Ce n'était pas les insultes blessantes qui lui fit mal mais bien son regard noisette remplie de mépris. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce garçon le détestait. Daisuke Fumitake était venu vivre en Norvège avec son grand-père au début de l'année pour des raisons inconnues. Le garçon aux yeux noisettes l'avait toujours regardé de haut le traitent de faible et de mauviette. Pourtant il ne lui avait jamais fait quelque chose de mal, non ? Eirik avait mal, lui tout ce qu'il voulait s'était des amis pour que son père soit fier de lui. Le garçon aux cheveux de blé pleura et pleura. Ça faisait déjà un moment que les autres l'avaient laissé au beau milieu de la forêt. Il était pathétique. Il était incapable de se faire des amis et il ne fait que décevoir son père. C'est un ce moment-là qu'Esa était apparu. Au début, elle lui fit peur. À cause de ses cheveux blancs, il croyait que c'était une sorcière. Puis il vit ses yeux de couleur lavande. Eirik n'avait jamais vu de si beau yeux. Toujours pas rassuré, il lui demanda « Est-ce que tu es une sorcière ? » d'une voix tremblante. Et la jeune femme lui sourit.

« Non, je suis pas une sorcière. Je m'appelle Esa. Que fais-tu tout seul au beau milieu de la forêt ? Il commence à faire sombre. »

« J'ai voulu me faire des amis mais ils m'ont repoussé. »

« Tu es triste de te faire rejeter ? »

« Oui, en plus, mon père va encore être déçu de moi si je rentre encore à la maison en larmes. »

« Je vois. Accepterais-tu mon aide ? »

« Tu peux m'aider ? »

« Oui mais, je ne peux pas t'aider à trouver des amis, cependant. » Il la regarda avec confusion. Elle dit qu'elle peut l'aider puis elle ne peut pas. Eirik ne la comprend pas. La femme voyant la confusion de l'enfant repris la parole avec un sourire.

« Je peux t'aider à trouver l'âme sœur. »

« L'â-âme s-sœur ? » Lui ce qu'il voulait, c'était des amis pas une âme sœur. Et si c'était vraiment une sorcière. Non ce n'est pas possible est bien trop gentil pour ça. Et puis, il n'avait rien à perdre. Hésitant, Eirik hocha la tête à la femme aux prunelles lavandes. À cette réponse, la mystérieuse femme lui tendit à pendentif.

«Elle est pour toi. Quand tu auras l'âge de quitter la maison, vas vivre au pays du soleil levant. Ton âme sœur t'y attendra. Et grâce à ce pendentif tu la trouveras. Ne t'en sépare jamais. »

C'était la première et dernière fois qu'il avait vu Esa. Peut-être qu'elle s'était moqué de lui. Qu'il n'avait pas d'âmes sœur. Que ce pendentif n'était pas magique.

« Prochain arrêt Kyoto. » L'annonce arrêta brusquement sa rêverie. Eirik descendit au prochain arrêt, sortit de la gare et emprunta une petite rue vers son appartement. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vivent à cette heure-ci, la rue était presque déserte. Alors imaginer son étonnement quand il percuta quelqu'un. Les fesses part terre, il regarda vers l'étranger. C'était un homme aux cheveux brun, un peu plus grand que lui. Eirik s'empressa de se lever pour aide l'autre jeune homme. C'est au moment où il aperçut son visage que l'homme aux cheveux de blé le reconnu.

« D-Daisuke-san ! »

« Mais, tu es cette mauviette d'Eirik. Qu'est-ce tu... » Daisuke a été interrompu par deux lumières. Les deux pendentifs se rejoignirent faisant se rapprocher les corps des deux jeunes hommes l'un de l'autre. Dès que les pendentifs s'étaient touchés, la lumière éblouissante était devenue plus forte au moment où ils fusionnèrent.

« Non, c'est pas possible. Ça ne peut pas être vrai. » Pour une fois, Eirik était bien d'accord avec l'autre homme. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible que Daisuke soit son âme sœur. Esa ne lui aurait pas fait ça. Elle qui devait être son ange gardien. Pourtant, les deux pendentifs n'en faisaient bien plus qu'un, maintenant. L'autre n'avait pas l'aire ravi non plus. La brunette n'arrêtait de parler et vu son regard ça ne devait pas être très gentil. Mais, Eirik ne l'entendais pas dans son monde de lamentation.

« Eh ! Tu m'écoute. Sérieusement de toutes les personnes vivant dans ce monde, il a fallu que ça soit toi. »

« D-Désolé. »

« Attend, me dis pas que tu pleures là. » Eirik ne pouvait pas empêcher les larmes de tomber de ses yeux. Il était pathétique, faible et peureux. Personne ne voudrait être son âme sœur. Il finira sa vie solitaire tout seul. C'était pathétique. Pathétique. Pathétique. Patéti... Son train de pensées s'arrêta quand quelque chose de chaud entra en contact avec sa joue. Le grand Daisuke Fumitake était en train d'essuyer ses larmes.

« Je n'ai jamais aimé tes yeux, ce bleu glacé. Mais je les déteste encore plus quand ils sont accompagnés de larmes. Alors arrête de pleurer. »

 **Seul sur mon sort en équilibre**

 **Mais pour mon corps mon cœur et libre**

Les yeux se rencontrèrent. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent. L'un était hypnotisé par les prunelles de chocolat chaud et l'autre par celle d'un bleu glacé. Leurs souffles se touchèrent et leurs lèvres se fracassèrent.

 **Ta voix s'efface de mes pensées**

 **J'apprivoiserai ma liberté**

Il n'y avait plus qu'eux au monde. Esa, leur premier amour s'effaçait peu à peu. Leurs langues entamèrent une valse langoureuse. Le feu crépitait dans leurs estomacs. Par ce baiser, ils laissèrent partir Esa et entamèrent un nouvel amour. Il restait plus que Daisuke et Eirik...Leurs corps entrelacés et les flocons qui se sont subitement mis à tomber.

 _Regarde, il gèle...Là, sous mes yeux...Des stalactites rêvent...Trop vieux..._

 ___

Enfin! T_T Cet os est pour un concour de One-Shot-Concours ( ) dont le thème est "Elle est pour toi"

Je me suis basé sur une chanson d'Aaron, "Le tunnel d'or", qui une très belle chanson sur le thème de la rupture, que je vous invite à écouter.  
Alors pourquoi une chanson sur la rupture et que les deux protagoniste finissent plus ou moins ensemble. En fait, il y a bien un rupture mais avec Esa. Les deux protagonistes ont eu le coup de foudre pour elle. Ils vont tous les deux au Japon pour la retrouver elle même si ils savent qu'ils la reverront jamais. Par ce baiser, à la fin, ils décident d'arrêter de vivre dans le passé et de vivre le présent. La relation avec Esa équivaut à la rupture dans la chanson. Et le baiser, à la liberté retrouver dont parle le chanteur quand il à tourné la page comme Eirik et Daisuke. Bon ça été un peu vite mais c'est le principe de l'Ua âme sœur. Et aussi les deux protagonistes ont un passer commun, ils se connaissent déjà. De plus se sont deux personnes solitaires qui éprouvent un manque d'amour chacun à leur manière. Par contre, c'est à vous d'imaginer le changement de leur relation ambiguë après ce baiser. Je pourrai faire une suite (si j'en trouve l'envie). Si vous avez des idées laissez-les moi par commentaire.


End file.
